Visiting
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up and is a typical teenager. This is always good when the Volturi are keeping an eye on you. Normal Pairing. PLease R and R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey dudes this is a random story which we're guessing is going to be long. We are having soooo much fun writing and our friends love this so hopefully you like it too. Please read and review we'd love to hear from you.

**Chapter 1:**

Renesmee POV:

"Nessie! Up! Up!"

I groaned and rolled over. Suddenly my curtains were open and my mum was standing at the end of my bed.

"Nessie, come on time to get up! We need to talk right now." My mum said as she pulled my doona off my warm body.

"Mum! 5 more minutes!" I curled up and put my arm over my eyes.

"Nope." She picked me up and ran me down the stairs. I hate it when she does that. She knows I get that stupid human adrenaline. I hate being half human.

Downstairs my dad was sitting in the living room watching the news and flicking through the newspaper. I walked over to sit with him but my mum grabbed my hand and towed me into the kitchen. I wasn't really interested in listening to a pep talk but her opening line caught my attention.

"I know about you and Jacob."

I stared at her. How on earth could she know? No one knew. My mind wondered to Jacob. His muscular body and warm arms. Not to mention how good her was in…

"NESSIE!! What the hell?!" My dad yelled as he rushed into the room at his inhuman speed.

Mum looked at me with a pained face, "Shit. I forgot to shield you."

"Thanks, Mum. I really appreciate it."

"Don't give me attitude, little missy. If I hadn't of shielded you all those times, your father would have killed him."

"I'm going to do that now. For God sakes, Nessie. Why on earth would you do that?"

"What the hell are you going on about? If this is about why I'm going out with Jacob it's because I love him."

"You've been alive for a whole of 8 years and you think you know love."

"I'm part human, Dad. I love him. It's like you and Mum. I can't live without him."

"Inside you, you mean."

"Edward!" My mum stared at him. I looked at him as tears welled in my eyes.

"You don't know anything." I yelled as I ran out the back door. I needed to see him. He was the only one who would understand.

I arrived at his doorstep and knocked on the door. He opened it up and stared down at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Nessie – bear, what's….Oh My God you're crying. What the hell happened?" he said as he pulled me into his arms. He felt so warm and safe.

"Dad found out about us." I whispered.

His arms tightened around my torso as I cried harder. He swept me up in his arms and put me on the couch. He placed under my chin and lifted it so my eyes met his as he pulled me into his lap.

"Like I'm gonna let your bloodsucker father break us up. This is love," He placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Don't worry, Ness. It's not like we've actually done anything bad." Jacob said to me as I continued to cry.

"But…but he thinks we've done it."

"Done what?" Jacob gave me a confused look.

I stared at him. How stupid could he be? He's a man for goodness sakes/ Slowly it dawned on him and he started to laugh.

"He thinks that you and I…" his laughter drowned out his words.

I gave him a pout. It was definitely not funny. He looked at me and abruptly became silent.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just…you're a kid…no… uhhhhhhhh…you're smaller…no…ummmm…." He became flustered.

"Digging a hole, Jacob. A big hole."

He threw me a lopsided smile and my heart started to melt.

"You know what I mean."

Edward's POV

I smiled back and rested my head against his chest to breath him in.

"Come on, let's ride our bikes." He ssaid as he carried across the room and out to our Harley's. I watched Renesmee run out the door. For a second I stopped.

"Well…good job Edward. You've done it again."

I turned around and saw Bella standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

I hung my head and sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just I knew what she was going to say and I couldn't hear it. Not from my little baby."

Bella dropped her hands to her hips, "What was she thinking?"

"Along with other things, she said, 'Not to mention how goog her was in…' and that's were I stopped her."

"And was there a visual?"

"No but…"

Bella graoned in frustration, "Just because she used those words doesn't mean they've actually had sex. It may have been a competition. Doesn't Jacob play for the La Push soccer team."

I lifted my head, "I overreacted didn't I?"

"The hell you did. Now while you think about all the groveling it will take to get Renesmee to come home, I'm meant to go meet Rose and Alice at the house.:

I felt Bella breeze past and I walked in to the lounge and sat down with my head in my hands. Thinking.

Jacob POV

I fixed Nessie's helmet and jumped on my bike. We rode around the usual circuit and then put our bikes away. After we had cleaned the mud off our faces, I took Ness inside and sat down on the couch with her in my lap.

"SO Ness, you feel any better?"

She placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck, "A little bit, I guess."

I lifted her head and looked in her eyes. They were filled with emotion.

"I love you, Jacob…" she said in a small voice.

"I love you too, Ness."

She smiled and lay her head back down as I traced random patterens on her arms. I felt her breathing become peaceful and I held her close. I will never let that bloodsucker hurt my girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sill in IT......LOL......bored....bored....bored...LOL

**Chapter 2:**

Emmett POV

_Damn,_ I thought to myself,_ Rosalie was awesome last night._

"Emmett, stop."

"God, Ed. You don't even live here anymore. Get lost."

I turned away from the TV and saw Edward standing next to the front door. He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. I stood up and walked out but before leaving, I called out over my shoulder, "The girls are all out, I don't know where Esme is, Carlisle's working, Jasper's doing something emoish, oh and Nessie hates you."

"How on earth do you know that?" My brother asked.

"Well, my darling niece ran in here and screamed my name at the top of her lungs. I ran down the stairs and next thing I know, she's in my arms and she shows me what happened. I swear you are so old fashioned."

Edward stared at me and a growl escaped from his lips, "Don't you tell me how to raise my daughter."

"Hey. Relax, I'm just saying you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Edward stared at his feet and mumbled something.

"Don't you give me that shit." I said as I punched his arm, "She wasn't even thinking about it until you brought it up."

Edward looked at me. Oh shit, I said too much.

"What?"

I rocked in my heels and run out before I could say anymore.

Alice POV

"Oh, Emmett you idiot." I said aloud.

Rosalie stopped next to me, "What has he done this time?"

"You don't want to know." I said.

Rosalie stopped and gave me a death stare. I stared back but soon burst out laughing. An angry Rose was hilarious. I controlled my laughter because everyone was staring at me.

"If you really want to know, Emmett stuck his size 16 foot in his size 12 mouth."

"Huh?"

Bella started to laugh, "Oh Rosie, you can be so blonde sometimes."

Rose pushed past us and tossed her hair sending us into another fit of giggles.

"Come on guys, I really need to get home before Nessie does or else there will be World War Three in my house."

"I thought that was already going on." Rosie said with a sly smile.

"What on earth are you going on about?"

"Well, I thought World War Three was still going because I've been hearing things that sound a lot like negotiations."

Bella gave a nervous giggle and walked past. We finished our shopping and drove back. As soon as we were in the garage a vision clouded my mind.

_Edward had Jacob against a wall and Renesmee was hugging Bella, crying. Emmett, Jasper and Rose stood in the corner growling. _

**A/N:** we've made it that Alice can see Jacob and Renesmee because she's grown accustom to them.

I gasped and staggered back a bit. Bella stopped me but Rosalie walked a head.

"I don't know, I wish I did though." I said as I answered the question on Bella's face.

Bella gave me a worried look, gave me hug and then walked into the house. I sat on the hood of my Porsche. After about five minutes of thinking I heard a smash come from inside the house. I quickly ran inside and once I opened the door I saw that my vision had come true.

Renesmee was balling into Bella's arms and Edward was using an amazing array of swear words for Jacob to listen to in his head. Emmett, Jasper and Rosie were in the corner growling. I looked around dumbfounded. Ugh, this was so messed up. I calmly walked up to Edward and called his name, "Ed."

He turned to look at me and I slapped him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he said angrily as he let go of Jacob and turned his attention to me. The wolf slid down the wall. And I don't know how it happened but I lost my cool, "How on bloody earth could you think that? Renesmee would never betray you trust like that. For God's sakes, Ed. And you two," I turned to Emmett and Rose, "You should know better," I looked at Jasper, "You have powers for a fucken reason so use them."

I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down. Everybody was looking at me with fear in their eyes. Jacob gave me a small 'thank – you' smile. I walked over to Nessie and she placed her hand on my face, showing me the events that had just passed.

20 minutes earlier:

Jacob walked in with his arm around Nessie's shoulders. He stopped abruptly when he saw Edward. _Oh shit,_ he said to himself.

"That's right, 'Oh Shit'. Why on earth did I let you date my daughter?"

"Dad, give it a rest. I'm sick of fighting with you, so please relax. We are not doing or going to do anything of the sort until we're married. I'm made that quite clear to Jacob and he understands." Nessie said calmly.

"He's older than you, Nessie. He has needs."

"He may be older than me in years but physically and emotionally, we are the same. Ok, maybe I'm a bit more mature," Jacob's face fell, "No offence JJ but it's kindda true but I still love you and always will."

"That lifts my hope's a little."

"As I was saying, technically we are the same age and I have needs too."

"WHAT!?!?" Edward hit the roof.

"I'm not denying that I haven't thought about it but like I said before, I'm waiting until I'm married and JJ knows it."

"If I had it my way I would take…" Jacob started to joke but was cut off by Edward pinning him and the rest of the family surrounding him.

Present moment:

Edward turned quickly, picked up Renesmee up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Family discussion. NOW!"

He ran out of the house and the rest of us started to follow but Bella stopped us at the door. Emmett tried to move past her.

"What's the hold up Bells?"

"Emmett, I have a feeling that Edward meant just our family."

Emmett's confused face surfaced.

"Yea…family…us."  
Bella laughed, "No, Emmett. Just Edward, Renesmee and I."

"Oh."

The rest of us stayed behind while Bella followed Edward. We were at a loss of what to do. So we pulled out Guitar Hero and started playing.

After about two rounds, I caught a whiff of wet dog coming from the kitchen. I grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. We stopped at the entrance. Jacob was stumbling around carrying a pile of food. He placed it on the counter and turned. He froze when he saw us. I stepped forward.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"Well…I…uh…you were all busy and Ness was gone and I was hungry."

Jasper burst into laughter and Emmett came running...at least five seconds later the kitchen was filled with four hysterical vampires and one confused dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bella POV:

I followed Edward's scent home. The cottage door was open and Renesmee's yelling was easily heard. I slowed my pace and walked through the door. Edward and Ness were standing at opposite ends of the room and yelling God knows what at each other.

"QUIET!"

Both of them looked at me and Ness threw a glare at Edward.

"Oi, show your father some respect."

Ness then glared at me, "Why should I? You're always telling me to be responsible and respectful but whenever I try to prove that I am you shoot me down. Jacob and I understand that we are too young to be making important decisions about sex. We both want to stay pure until we're married like you two did."

Edward scoffed, "That was only because your mum was too fragile before. I'm sure it would've been different if that was not the case."

"Gross, Dad. Way too much information there."

I laughed at her point, "Nessie, honey. We are just worried that you'll rush into things without thinking," I said calmly, "I knew I loved your father when he went away on a hunting trip. I missed him so much."

"As I do when Jacob is on duty. He rarely spends any time with anyone, especially me. I feel like apart of me is missing. When anyone in our family goes away I feel like that. But it's different when he goes away. It's the fear and reality that he may never walk back in that door and pull me into a hug again and that scares the crap out of me."

Tears started to fall from her delicate face.

I pulled her into my arms and soothed her tears, "I understand how you feel. Remember those stories I told you as a child about the young girl who was in love with a vampire and her best friend was a werewolf. That girl was me."

"No duh."

I smiled. Even in the most serious of situations she could crack a sarcastic remark.

"I felt like that all the time but I never let it cloud my judgment."

"Ugh," Ness pulled out of my arms and darted to the other corner of the room, "Why can't you trust me?"

"We do. It's him I don't trust." Edward replied.

"Edward, how can you not trust him?" I asked.

"Because he's dating my daughter and do I have to remind you of everything he's done?"

"He stood by me when Nessie was born and when you left me. Not to mention he saved my ass when Laurent attacked me. Do you remember that?"

We started to argue.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" Ness yelled.

Both Edward and I stared at her. She had never used that tone before.

Tears were streaming down her face, "You know what; I think I'm going to take up Jake's offer."

She took off at lightening speed up the stairs.

"What on earth is she going on about?" I asked as I looked at Edward.

"Like I know. I can't read her bloody mind." Edward replied, obviously pissed.

"I think we should talk to them together. She doesn't fly off the handle quite as much."

* * *

Renesmee POV

I stomped out of the room and up the stairs to my bedroom. I had made up my mind. I was going to take up Jake's offer.

"Nessie,"

I spun around and stared at the figure sitting on my bed.

"Talk to me."

"No way. Dad's downstairs and knowing him, he'll twist my words again."

"But this me we're talking about. Your dear old Uncle Emmy."

I sighed and sat next to him, "My parents don't understand. I've told them so many times that nothing has happened. Ok, we've had a few make out sessions but that's it. God, it's like we are doing something illegal. We are going to wait until we are married. Ugh," I put my head in my hands.

"Hey," Emmy's large, cold hand wound around my shoulders, "They trust you but they just feel like you're growing up to fast."

"But I am. They need to understand that but they can't and it gives me the shits. I can deal with Jacob. He would jump off a bridge for me as I for him. I'm going to take up his offer."

"And that would be?"

"Not telling you."

"Nessie, come on!?"

"No way. You'd tell Mum and Dad and everyone else. Then Jacob and I would get into trouble. Can you leave please? I want to be alone."

Emmy placed a kiss on the top of my head, "Just remember that we all love you."

"Yeah, what ever."

Emmy gave me a sad look then jumped out the window. As soon as he did I shut it. I didn't want anymore disruptions. I took a rucksack and placed in some necessities. I was going to do what I wanted for once and no one could stop me. My mum would understand but I knew Dad wouldn't. He'd hunt us down and probably slaughter Jake. It would be bad but they were going to have to understand. I loved Jake and we could legally do what we wanted.

* * *

Rosalie POV

After Jacob had been kicked out (kicking done by me) we sat around the dining room table.

Alice broke the ice, "I think we have to interfere."

I looked at her and sighed, "I know. This has been going on for a year now and the only time the three of them stop fighting is when Renesmee goes to sleep and even then Bella and Ed find something to fight about."

Everyone nodded sadly.

Emmett stood up and kissed my forehead, "We may as well start now. Ness trusts me the most so I'll go and have a heart to heart with her."

He left quickly and the three of us sat in silence until we heard the soft purr of Carlisle's engine pull into the garage. He quietly walked into the house with Esme by his side, "Hey kids, what's happening?"

He sat down with Esme and looked at each of us. I decided that I'd better do something for a change so I explained all the fights and arguments from today. I also told him about Emmett going to the cottage to talk to Renesmee. When I finished, everyone stayed silent

while we waited for Carlisle's response. He didn't say anything until Emmett burst in the door.

"She's going to do something but I don't know what."

Carlisle looked at each of us, "Where's Edward and Bella?"

"At the cottage trying to get Ness out of her room."

Esme looked at him worriedly, "What is she going to do?"

* * *

Jacob's POV

I sat on the couch think about the phone call I had just received.

20 minutes earlier:

I walked into the kitchen looking for some chips when my mobile started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID 'Ness'. I quickly picked up.

"Hey, bub. What's happening?"  
"Jake, I think I will go along with the plan."

I jumped up and down squealing silently. I quickly calmed down.

"Really, Ness, that's awesome!"

"Yeah I know. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She hung up and I jumped around doing my happy dance.

Present time:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

She smiled a crooked smile. The one I loved. I opened the car door, "M'lady."

She giggled and gracefully hopped in. I walked round and sat in the drivers sear. I picked up her hand and kissed the back, "To a new life together."

"And I'm glad."

We drove in comfortable silence. Her hand in mine. We didn't know were we where going but all we knew was that we were glad to have each other. Ness broke the silence, "Jake, where are we going?"

'Any where you want, baby."

She smiled as she thought, "Let's go to Chicago."

"As you wish, princess."

"Hey Jake,"

"Yeah,"

"I love, you no matter what happens."

I looked into her eyes. They were full of compassion.

"I love you too but what's with the ending?"

"That," she pointed to a supernatural barrier. The path was blocked by the Fang family and my pack. In front stood Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Sam and Leah. They all stood with their legs shoulder width apart, arms folded across their chests and disappointment written all over their faces. Nessie attached herself to my arm.

"Oh shit."


End file.
